Pour Some Sugar On Me
by Fleur101
Summary: Romance Fic. They are all around 20is. Lots of twists (Hopefully). PG13.. 14A in later chapters (sex and junk) Anyway, Its about Ron/Hermione.. Harry/Hermione.. Draco/??? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. What A Horrible Day In The Life Of Hermi...

Okay. All of the characters belong to J.K and she's the luckiest woman alive. Umm I hope you like this. I know this first one is short but the rest will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if you yell at me cause you think I suck. Okay here it is. Drum roll please Oh. Wait, this is gonna get more graphic in later chapters and well there is a lot of mention of sex and some swearing cause that's what I want to write so if your underage or whatever leave now, I know you wont but whatever, I can try cant I? **This means thinking**  
  
*What a horrible day* Hermione thought as she opened her apartment door. * I thought that he gave me the job because of my skills, not my looks, stupid prick. All I want to do is go have a bath. *  
  
"Honey? Is that you Hermione?" Ron's voice yelled from out of the kitchen  
  
"Yes its me. I had such a horrible day you don't even want to know."  
  
"Your right, I don't." He chuckled "What is it really?"  
  
Hermione explained to him her situation at work.  
  
"Well, of course he wants to hire you because of you looks.. Look at you. You are beautiful. But you are really smart too and if that bastard cant see that then to bad for him." Ron was right, Hermione was beautiful. She had long brown hair that now flowed into ringlets and she had a slim, sexy body.  
  
"Thanks Ron, I love you." She said and she kissed him.  
  
"Anytime, is there anything I can get for you?"  
  
"All I want to do right now is get into a hot bath!"  
  
"Your wish is my command;" He replied playfully  
  
Hermione walked into their orange bedroom. She hated the color but Ron loved it. She started taking off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She never considered herself 'sexy'. Yes, she did have a nice body with a good figure and curves in all the right places. She had nice smile but.. sexy? Maybe she was just self-conscious.  
  
"The bath is ready" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione didn't bother to cover up her naked body as she walked right past Ron and into the bathroom. She slowly lay down in the warm bath.  
  
After her bath was done she walked into the kitchen in a soft cotton white towel. Ron was making Macaroni and cheese by the smell of it. She walked into her bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She felt a lot better.  
  
That night after supper all she wanted to do was go to sleep but Ron kept on talking and then finally she suggested "Lets turn off the lights."  
  
"But, Mione.. I was hoping, well, you know" Ron said like a kid wanting candy as he stroked Hermione's stomach.  
  
"Ron, seriously I'm tired and I want to sleep!"  
  
"Mione" He complained. "Please!"  
  
"No! Now get off me before I call the police!"  
  
Ron laughed. "you would really call the police! Haha, I could see that one. Hello officer? I have to report my husband because he keeps trying to seduce me." He said playfully  
  
"Hey! I'd like to see you try and seduce me!" She laughed They spent the rest of the night cuddling and finally fell asleep with Hermione's face buried in Ron's chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day at work her boss informed her that she would have a new partner. Hermione wasn't very happy about this. She didn't work well with other people. Especially ones that weren't as smart as her. She felt annoyed and dragged down. The day seemed to crawl by. She spent most of the time talking on the phone with her sister-in-law Ginny. When all of a sudden a Very handsome Raven-haired boy walked into her office looking confused.  
  
"Hello, My name is Harry Potter. Could you please help me? I'm looking for a Ms. Weasly?"  
  
Hermione's Jaw Dropped.  
  
A/N Okay, Please excuse my Grammar and Syntax mistakes. But, Anyway, I hope you liked it, I liked making it. So. please review and I'll write more! 


	2. Questions, Oh The Questions

This is a Continuation. I hope you like it. I'm not Joanne Rowling (though I pray every night that I am. I could OWN Harry potter. mMmMm //Dirty Thoughts Enter Mind//. OKAY! I'm done. All right, Please REVIEW and if you don't like my story then screw you. I'm not writing it for ANYONE! I'm writing it for ME ME ME! Okay, I'm done. really I am.  
  
//P.S.. This is thinking//  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped! ((I know I already said that))  
  
//This can't be Harry! Harry disappeared in 6th Year! He's gone! His uncle sent him to Africa! He's not here; maybe there is another Harry potter! Maybe- NO, of course this is Harry. He looks like Harry. Why in the world is he here? Working for me! // Hermione's head was flooded with thoughts.  
  
//Is this woman crazy? What the hell is she doing? What's wrong with her? // Harry thought as he scanned the young brunette up and down. //She's pretty. Man, Those eyes! They look so familiar! //  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said after about 2 minutes of silence. "I'm under a lot of stress lately. I can't believe it. I just can't believe it" She whispered under her breath  
  
"Sorry- But you cant believe what?" Harry said curiously  
  
"Your Harry Potter!" She exclaimed  
  
"Oh, I get that allot. And Yes, I have the scar" He said routinely as he pulled back his long raven black hair out of his eyes to show of his lightning bolt shaped scar.  
  
"No, No, That's not what I mean. What I mean is that I'm Hermione!"  
  
It was Harry's Jaws turn to drop.  
  
"What!" He said in disbelief. //This couldn't be Hermione? Smart Hermione? What happened to the freckly faced, bushy haired 4th year I used to know? Shes turned into a beautiful, fair skinned, sexy woman! Oh, is she mad at me for leaving? Holy shit, who cares LOOK AT THE WOMAN! She has to be married! Or at least have a boyfriend. I could never have her. Wait, what am I thinking! This is Hermione! She's hot! She's beautiful! But she's Hermione! WOW //  
  
"I-I," Hermione stammered. She tried to think of something appropriate to say. "Why did you leave?" was the only thing that she could think of. It was a question that she asked herself about a million times crying herself to sleep after he left.  
  
"It's a really long story, Mione. I missed you. How's Ron? How's Everyone!? Are you married!? Do you have kids? Do you want kids?" //With me?// Harry's thought added.  
  
"Whoa! Hold up. Can I just get a hug from a old friend before I get interrogated!'  
  
"Of coarse you can. I missed all of this!" He stood up and hugged the petite figured girl who gladly hugged back. //Man this feels good// both of them thought without realizing the other was thinking the same thing.  
  
"So, Talk already!" Hermione said sitting down.  
  
"Okay but before I do I want you to know something." Hermione looked curious.  
  
"Alright.."  
  
"There are some things that I don't expect you to understand. I know that I've been gone for like 10 years, but I have my reasons and some of them you can't understand. Its in the past. I don't want you to think I'm like a spy for Voldemort but I want you to know that if I tell you then you could be in danger. Its just too much."  
  
//What? Was he like a Ted Bundy ((If you don't know who that is, it's a rapist that killed little girls. TV raised me)) what does he mean he's dangerous? This is freaking me out.//  
  
"Okay," Hermione looked at Harry across the desk. "Is there anything that you can tell me? Anything?"  
  
"Well, I DID live in Africa for about 2 years after, well, anyway, I came back to London and decided to get a job here at the Daily Prophet. I thought it would be a nice job to relax in."  
  
"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Potter, But this isn't a very peaceful Job. I would know" Hermione smiled. She felt close and yet so distance from her old friend. She talked like they had spent everyday of the last 10 years together but she didn't know anything that he did in those 10 years.  
  
"So, Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" Harry asked  
  
"Sure, but I might not answer them" Hermione smiled  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"No," Hermione blurted out.  
  
Harry's heart leapt.  
  
//What the hell? I know perfectly well I'm married! Why did I say no!? What in the world.// "Yes"  
  
''No, you are?" Harry was very confused  
  
"Yes, I Am."  
  
"To Who?" //Please don't say Ron, Please don't say Ron, Please don't sa-//  
  
"Ron."  
  
//DAMN!//  
  
"How's - How's that working out for the two of you.?" Harry asked poiletly  
  
"Just fine thanks. Yes we are happy. We tried to invite you to the wedding but you were. gone."  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I wish I could have been. Damn, I wish I could have been. " //To stop it.//  
  
"Yes well you made it perfectly clear that there were more important things going on in your life, and I believe you. Anyway. Are you married.?" //Please say no, Please say no.. Wait why? I am!"  
  
"No. Not any more at least."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
Hermione gasped. //What in the world has Harry got himself into? His wife died from Voldemort!//  
  
"It was 4 years ago. We were only married a year. We were young and stupid. Its okay, I'm fine with it now. Its been a long time. I missed you Hermione."  
  
Harry and Hermione were silent. They were both taking it all in. They were both so amazed to find each other. No one had ever expected that they would ever meet again. They both had grown up so much, especially Harry. He had matured Physically and Mentally and it was easy to see. Hermione soon showed Harry his cubical. It was right near hers (on purpose) and it was one of the nicest desks that they had. Harry was only becoming a junior photographer but he had the office of a manager. Hermione was so happy that Harry had returned she didn't notice.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*  
  
That night Hermione was sitting in her bed with her head resting in her knees thinking about Harry. She hadn't told Ron yet because he was still at the Ministry of Magic Working. Hermione looked over at the clock. It was 8:15. She rolled out of bed //I guess I better but the supper into the fridge. I guess he won't be coming home. He seems to be working late a lot these days. I hope everything is alright at work.//  
  
  
  
****There was Harry. It was 6th year. It was the Halloween Ball. Everythings was beautiful. Hermione was Sitting in a wonderful Dark Purple Silk dress. Everything was so wonderful. Her hair was Straight down with a bit of a wide curl at the bottom. It was enchanted to sparkle as she walked. She hummed to the music as she waited. She waited and waited. Big tears started to roll down her face. //He's not coming// was all she could think. Her mascara was now running down her face. Then he was there. Harry Potter had returned to her at last. Oh, how she loved him. But, No. Why is he leaving? "STAY!"***  
  
  
  
Hermione was shook awake. The first thing she was was Red.  
  
Ron" She moaned. "Let me sleep"  
  
"Sorry, Love. I just got home. Its 12:30. I just wanted to let you know."  
  
  
  
"Its okay, I guess. I was waiting for you. I guess I fell asleep. Why were you late?" She said lifting her head.  
  
  
  
"Its just that I. I had to work late again, and Percy wouldn't let me go until I got this stupid report done. Sometimes I think he likes to get me mad."  
  
  
  
"Probably, He's your brother and your boss after all!" Hermione was now sitting up. "Do you want anything? I still have some supper in the fridge. I can heat it up if you want."  
  
  
  
"No its okay I wouldn't want to bug you."  
  
  
  
//Then why the hell did you wake me up? // Hermione thought angrily. "No, No problem. I'll go get some, I'll be back in a Jiff." And with that she left the room in Ron's Boxers and a white tank top in which she stepped.  
  
When she got back to her bedroom, Ron had taken off his outer jacket and was sitting on the bed in his Black pants, a white shirt and a loose tie. His red hair was everywhere. He looked like it had been a really long day for Ron.  
  
"Long day?" Hermione asked knowingly.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe." Ron said through mouthfuls of a bun that Hermione had brought him. "First Percy made me do this good for nothing report and it was so boring. Herm, you wouldn't believe. I had to do it on how muggles use the telephone. It was like 4 feet long once it was done! I just can't believe I lived to tell about it!" Ron let out a muffled laugh.  
  
"Oh, well that's . good." Hermione said, not thinking of better words. She was to tired to say anything else, especially tell Ron that she had seen Harry that day.  
  
"Yes anyway, thanks for this." Ron said as he motioned towards the bun and soup. "But I'm not really hungry anymore. Thanks anyway. I'm done." He seemed to be waiting for Hermione to pick up the plate.  
  
//UGH! Do I have to EVERYTHING for him? // Hermione thought as she took his plates into the kitchen. It wasn't worth getting in a fight about it.  
  
Hermione snuggled down under the covers beside Ron who was already in just his boxers. Hermione turned off the night light beside her bed by whispering a simple word and a small flick of her wand. She put her wand by her bedside and rested her head on her pillow. Her mind was swarming with thoughts about Harry. //Why had he come? I hope that he is all right. I wonder if he will stay for good now. Wait a second. Why wasn't Ron begging for it tonight? Wow, maybe it's a nice surprise. Its defiantly good for me, there is no way I can have sex tonight. I am way to tired.// and with that Hermione drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N Did you like it? I'm going to keep writing only if you guys review. Okay? I don't want to write more if no one is going to review. I'll just keep them on my computer where they will someday be printed out and sold all around the world. THEN you'll wish that you reviewed! Anyhow, now that I'm done. Thanks for reading, if you liked it review. If you didn't like a certain something then ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism ONLY. Bye now. 


	3. Coffee Shops, Anger Managment and Carrot...

There were a few mistakes in the last chapter. First, it would be quite obvious that Hermione was married to Ron if her name was 'Ms. Weasly' heheh, anyway maybe Harry just isn't that observant.  
  
Yay! It's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Ummm okay, so you can probably guess how this is going to turn out in the end, but I want you to keep on reading. Please review so that I write more! I hope you like this one. I know its not terribly long, but no one is reviewing! Its annoying! Okay, anyway, I don't care. Here it is, for those few who do read it:  
  
//This is thinking//  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, I'm not Mrs. Rowling. And if I was, I wouldn't just use Harry potter in my stories. EVIL!  
  
  
  
Hermione went to work the next day looking forward to see Harry again. She felt fresh and clean after her long, hot shower she just had an hour before. She had her hair lying down her back, caressing her check bones. She wore a jean shirt and a nice, conservative yet tight black blouse. She had a skip to her walk as she entered in the building.  
  
"Hello, Hermione! You look good this morning." Harry politely smiled at her as they both entered the elevator to get to their floor.  
  
"Thank you Harry. How was your night?"  
  
"Just fine thank you. How was yours? How's Ron doing? Man, I miss him." Harry really missed Hermione the most, but he still missed his old best friend too.  
  
"He's fine. He works for the ministry of Magic now. Percy is his boss. I don't think he likes it all that much. He has to work late ALOT and has to take lots of trips to muggle places for a long time. I don't like it that much, he hardly ever sleeps in he same bed as me anymore." Hermione seemed suddenly interested in her shoes and walked out of the elevator. //Why did I have to tell him my whole life story! He just wanted to know how Ron was doing, not how we have no sex life anymore!//  
  
Harry followed Hermione out of the elevator. //Man, Ron DOESNT deserves something so beautiful as that. But if Hermione loves Ron, then she loves Ron. That's how the cookie crumbles **hehe**. I don't want to take that away from her. //  
  
Hermione took her desk by the window near the back of the room. It was a nice day. The sun was shinning brilliantly on the desk. It was very hot in the office so Hermione casually took of her jacket and threw it on the back of her black office chair. She sat up straight and carefully began to go though a stack load of papers that were marked in the 'IN' Box and slowly putting them into the 'OUT' pile. This wasn't an easy process. She was correcting, changing and proof reading the most horrible work she had ever seen. It took nearly and hour each story. She had about 10 articles to go! Hermione rubbed her head and she started to get to work.  
  
Harry on the other hand slumped down into his big, comphy red chair that he had brought in from home the day before. He put his feet up on the desk in front of him and started to make a very long paperclip chain. He had about 150 put together when a very annoyed Hermione came into his cubicle.  
  
"This is it!" Hermione said in a little above normal talking volume  
  
"What's it?" Harry questioned as he put down his chain and his feet.  
  
"I'm sick of this! I'm only one person, I'm sick of this stupid job. I'm sick of just- I'm just sick of it all." She said all of this very fast and once she was done she quietly commanded more than asked, "Lets go for lunch. I'm hungry."  
  
"Yea, sure I was getting a little overloaded myself" Harry looked down at his paperclip chain and smiled. Hermione giggled a little bit.  
  
"Now, that's much better Hermione, that's the first time I've seen you smile since I got back! It looks good on you, you should wear it more often."  
  
"Oh, I will" she said very embarrassed  
  
//Its true, she does look even better when she is smiling, if that possible. Someone should give this girl a world record.// Harry thought as he pressed the elevator DOWN button.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Hermione asked casually as they made there was down and down.  
  
"I have really no idea. I haven't been in this city very long. I know nothing but McDonalds!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well, there is a little cute coffee shop we can go to. They make really good turkey sandwiches."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way" Harry held an outstretched arm out of the elevator. It made Hermione feel like a princess when she walked past.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So your telling me that Draco got married! To who! Hahaha, Who in their right mind would want to marry him," Harry laughed  
  
"Well, they aren't married anymore! They got a divorce after like a month or something!" Hermione was drinking a latté as she talked.  
  
"Who would marry that creature? Ew, mental picture!" Harry was having a lot of fun. He missed talking about his old hogwarts friends.  
  
"That 'creature' took a turn for the better! He looked good I'll have you know! I e ven liked him in 7th year for a while!"  
  
"WHAT!? YOU LIKED DRACO MALFOY! THE DRACO MALFOY!!!"  
  
About 10 different people turned around to see Harry yelling at a very red Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Everyone liked him. He was sexy." Hermione said very quietly then added, "Harry, sit down, people are looking."  
  
"That is so funny! My Hermione liking something as gross has Draco Malfoy!"  
  
They laughed and joked for quite awhile. They knew that they would be in trouble at work for being late. Or for just not being there. But it didn't matter cause Hermione was her own boss so she could do whatever she wanted. And Harry worked for her, so that was all good. It might have been chaos in the office, but Harry and Hermione were having the time of their life.  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"OoOoOo Ron, right there. Yes that it. You know how I like it. MMmmm..mm AHHHHH"  
  
"This is so good. Uh. Yea. Mmmm"  
  
"Don't.Stop."  
  
"mmmmmm"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"How was your day love?" Ron said cheerfully as he ruitnly hung up his jacket and put his briefcase on the ground below it.  
  
"Just fine, thanks." Hermione said as she cut carrots and put them into a big boiling pot. "Just making some supper, the muggle way"  
  
"I work all day around those people, and now I have to come home to one!"  
  
"Bite your tongue. I was a muggle for 10 years!"  
  
"No, you weren't. You were always a witch at heart."  
  
"Maybe, but my parents and family are all muggles. So don't you bad mouth them in front of me buddy."  
  
Ron noticed that Hermione's blouse was un buttoned enough so that he could she her black bra underneath. He would have made a move towards it if he hadn't been so tired from earlier that day.  
  
During supper they sat in silence. It was awkward there just wasn't anything that they could talk about. All of a sudden Hermione blurted out  
  
"I met Harry today!"  
  
Ron choked into his pumpkin juice. "W-what?" He made out.  
  
"Yes, he works for me, I hired him. We had a wonderful time catching up."  
  
"Holy! I thought- Well, you know what I thought. What happened to him? What in the world! Damn, that's so good. He's working for you now? What does he do?"  
  
"He's a photographer and you can ask him all those questions when he comes over tonight!" Hermione smiled at how surprised Ron looked.  
  
"Tonight- Hermione.. Tonight is no good. Why didn't you ask me first! I have to go out tonight."  
  
"Why?" Said Hermione very disappointed  
  
"Business, you know how it is. I just cant tonight. I'm sorry. Maybe another time. Well, I have to go have a shower and then I'll be going. Thanks love, but maybe tomorrow night okay? Try and call me first."  
  
//I did try! I tried a lot of times! Percy said that you weren't in the office! If you have to keep lying to your own wife about where you are then you know something is going very wrong in this relationship! So I hope you know what you're getting yourself into by going out tonight! I just might not be here when you get back! // Hermione wanted so much to be able to say this to him, but she knew it would be no good. She loved Ron to much to yell at him. She didn't want to have to get in a fight over nothing. Ron was probably out in the muggle world doing research. So instead she just said, "Okay."  
  
A/N I hope you liked it. Okay, I know it was short, I didn't feel like writing anymore. I only got like 2 reviews, this is very sad. IF YOU READ THIS THEN F_ING REVIEW! Ookay, I'm done. P.S. If you want me to post the next chapter (more about Harry in the next one) Then you must review!  
  
Peace out 


	4. You Know You Waaaant It

~~Dedicated To Elise.. My Best Friend Rocks~~  
  
Okay! HEY! New chapter. I just keep poppin them out like chicklets. This is all about Hermione/Harry. There is no Ron WHATSOEVER! I really should be doing htotheslashtothedoubleya (h/w) but I don't wanna. I really want more reviews though. They are the only things that keeps me truckin'. I accept anonymous review too, so just do that k?  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any names you recognize (Harry, Ron Hermione) They belong to J.K. Yes, J.K, we are on a first name basis. We are tight! Hehehe, Anyway..  
  
  
  
  
  
It was around 7:00 when the doorbell rang.  
  
//Oh, shit// Hermione thought // I forgot to tell Harry not to come!//  
  
The bell rang again  
  
"COMING" Yelled Hermione. She quickly grabbed a housecoat and threw it around her half naked body. She had been watching TV and eating chocolates in her PJs. She opened the door.  
  
"Harry, please come in," Hermione opened the door and lead the way inside, picking up this and hanging up that. "Sorry, I know its not as clean as it usually is,"  
  
"Oh, that doesn't matter, Um, where's Ron?" Harry asked  
  
"I'm sorry, but he couldn't make it. I totally forgot to phone you and to tell you that he wont be here. I'm sorry, but he had some business to take care of. I know that I really should have called you, so that you don't have to stay here with boring old me, I really didn't want this to happen. Ron wants you to come tomorrow, but you're here now, and I know that you don't want to have to go back again, cause that would be such a hassle-"  
  
"Slow down Hermione," Harry interrupted. Harry was right. Hermione had been talking extremely fast. "Its okay, I don't mind. I wanted to see your house anyways. Its very nice."  
  
"Oh, thank you" Said Hermione embarrassed "please sit down" she motioned towards their black leather couch. Harry sat down but sprang back up again. He had sat down on a spoon  
  
"Sorry. I know its not that clean"  
  
  
  
"its alright, it really is. I'm not going to die because I sat on a spoon. I think that I'll live, I've been though worst you know." Harry smiled and made him self-comfortable on the couch. Hermione sat down across from him onto a big black armchair.  
  
"Umm Hermione."  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Hermione" Harry motioned down to her robes and then turned his head.  
  
Hermione's robes were open, giving Harry a full view of one of her breasts. Hermione could have died right there in embarrassment.  
  
"ooh, thanks" Mumbled Hermione, she quickly closed it and said "I best be getting dressed."  
  
As she walked to her bedroom she thought to herself //I can't believe I just did that! What a gentleman! He is so sweet and I come out half naked. I can't believe it! I hope that he's not as embarrassed as me! Did he like what he saw!? HERMIONE! YOUR MARRIED! I know, I know, It's just that I don't know if I was right marrying the one that I did. OF CORSE YOU WERE RIGHT, Ron IS PERFECT FOR YOU AND YOU KNOW IT! I know I know, it's just that I really think Harry would have been perfect to. STOP ARGUING WITH YOURSELF OMAN AND GET DRESSED! //  
  
Harry sat in silence and he thought //Holy Shit. Well that was, awkward. I hope that she isn't to embarrassed, it's not her fault. MAN! That was surprisingly nice. Ron is such a lucky bastard. How I want her to know how I love her, I've loved her since 4th year. I don't want to leave her ever again. I thought that we would grow old together, and now I'm here. She will never forgive me for leaving. I have to get her to understand that it was for her own good. She was in danger. I have to make her see, I just have to. This is all so weird. //  
  
Hermione came out of the room wearing some muggle jeans and a nice but casual black tank top. She hurried towards the kitchen and yelled "would you like some tea Harry while I'm up?"  
  
"Sure, that would just be great thanks."  
  
"Cream or Sugar with that at all?"  
  
"Just black, thanks!"  
  
Harry stood up and scanned the pictures that were on the shelf. There were pictures of a very happy Hermione kissing an embarrassed Ron. Or the two of them hugging in front of the Grand Canyon. There was wedding pictures. Hermione looked so happy and smiling in all of them she looked a lot brighter in those pictures it seemed. Just then Hermione walked into the room with a tray full of tea and cookies floating behind her.  
  
"So you went to the grand canyon?" Harry said causally as he grabbed a cookie.  
  
"Yea, that was last year. We went there with my parents" Hermione stood up and took the picture in her hand. She scanned it and smiled. "that was really fun."  
  
"It looks like it" Harry sat down again and Hermione followed him. They sat in their old places. There was an awkward silence. Hermione played with the hole in the arm of the chair. Harry looked down at his jeans.  
  
"So, Hermione"  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said, glad to be talking again  
  
"How are you."  
  
"Um, I'm fine, thanks Harry."  
  
"No, how are you really? Are you happy?"  
  
Hermione was thrown back. "Well- Well I mean, of course I'm happy Harry. Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm married to Ron; I have a good job, a good house, why wouldn't I be happy? Anyone would be happy with that!"  
  
"I don't care about anyone, Hermione. I care about you. It feels really good to talk to you again. I just remember how much a missed you. You were the only one I thought about when I was gone. I was going to come back just for you. I really belived that we had something in 4th year, 'Mione. I really wanted you back then. I think I loved you. And when you kissed me at the end of the year.. Man, that was like heaven. I think about it all the time. "  
  
Hermione was wide eyed. She was stunned.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Hermione., I'm happy that your happy. I'm not saying that I love you right now, its just that. Well, I did then."  
  
Hermione slowly nodded. She didn't take her eyes off Harry. She didn't even blink.  
  
//What the hell, she knows this much already. I really can't get myself into more of a hole. She mind as well know the whole truth.//  
  
"But, when I saw you the other day. I thought that you were it. All those feelings came back to me. All those wonderful feelings came flooding into me. You complete me Hermione, and I'm never, ever going to leave you ever again. I love you Hermione, I think that I'm IN love with you. "  
  
"Harry, I'm married. And you have to stop saying this! You have to stop!"  
  
"Hermione, your scared I know that."  
  
"I'M NOT SCARED! I DON'T LOVE YOU"  
  
"Hermione stop.. I didn't mean-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO DO! OF CORSE, YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO TRY AND BREAK UP MY MARRAGE! YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO TRY AND MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO LOOK SO GOD DAMNED PERFECT WHEN YOU CAME BACK! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T MEAN THAT!' Hermione was furious. She didn't want to believe it! How dare Harry question Ron and her relationship //Who does he think he is? He asked me if I'm happy. He tries to make me fall in love with him again. Sure, I thought I felt something back then, but he left me. He left us all. He didn't even say bye. How dare he do this to me now! After 10 years of misery he thinks that if he comes back it will all be fluffy and nice. Well, Harry potter is dead wrong! He has to right to toy with my feelings!//  
  
"Hermione, shut up for a seco-" Harry tried to stay calm.  
  
"MAKE ME!" Hermione screamed, full of unexpected rage.  
  
And Harry did. with his own lips.  
  
***Yes, I stole that line from a dif. Book***  
  
A/N Okay, I know it was short. I just get bored of writing the same thing over and over. I mean I want to write more, but if people would REVIEW THEN THE CHAPTERS WOULD BE LONGER! I mean really, if I write this whole damned thing for you guys, you can at least review! MAN even if you think it sucked, just post that. I don't care. I just want to know your guys opion, I can write a new chapter in like an hour, I just need some modivation. Really, if you just review I can write a new one tonight (Nov.25 today) SO JUST F-ING REVIEW!!!! Thanks  
  
P.S I'm the best, I just realized that.  
  
L8er S8er 


	5. Take Your Buisness Elsewhere

Now, that was a cliffhanger. I'm quickly writing this because there was like 5 reviews in like 10 minutes. I feel so happy right now. I'm so motivated! Okay, I'm going to thank each of you personally below cause you ROCK MY WORLD! I love reviews so much, they are like love! Hehehe, anyway, here you go:  
  
****Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. So, please don't send me fan mail, or try to get me to send you a letter or anything. I mean I will gladly send you an autograph if you want, but I don't own anything but the plot and junk. You know the drill.*****  
  
This is such a sad chapter. I don't like it.  
  
  
  
They kissed for about 30 seconds. Harry's tongue explored the inside of Hermione's mouth, darting in and out. Hermione didn't respond but she didn't push him away. She just went kind of limp. They were edging closer together, Harry put his had on the back of Hermione's head, pulling her closer to him. Then Hermione snapped back to reality. She snapped her eyes open "Stop" She managed to say was she pulled away from him.  
  
"Why?" Harry felt suddenly cold and embarrassed.  
  
"I'm married Harry. I don't want this."  
  
"Yes you do, Hermione. I felt it. I felt you want it. You've always wanted it. You're just to scared to admit it. I don't want to burst your bubble, but I want you and your going to have to deal with that."  
  
Harry tried to go in for another kiss on the lips but Hermione turned her head so he gently kissed her cheek.  
  
"I can't Harry. I just cant. And please, stop telling me what I want"  
  
//He's right you know// an annoying voice in the back of Hermione's brain thought //You do want this, you've always wanted this. You think of Harry whenever you kiss Ron you want him more than anything, don't be a fool Hermione. You let Harry go away once, but if you let him go again you'll be alone with Ron forever. I WANT Ron! SHUT UP! I WANT HIM HE'S MINE AND I'm HIS!"//  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry, are you okay?"  
  
Hermione was sitting with her eyes tightly shut, trying to make sense of the situation. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"Promise you wont do that again."  
  
"I swear I wont make you do anything you don't want to do. I just want you to know I love you. I want you."  
  
"I'm not yours to want."  
  
"I know. And I'll never forgive myself for leaving you. I'll never forgive myself for letting you marry Ron. "  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said weakly as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Harry felt the blood pump through his veins.  
  
"Can you please do something for me?"  
  
"Anything Hermione!" Harry wasn't lying. He would do anything for her.  
  
"Leave."  
  
Harry gave Hermione a pleading look but realized it was to late. She was gone. She was Ron's. She was too noble to cheat on Ron. She was a good person. Harry felt garbage. It sunk in what he had just done. He had just done something so low, so awful. He had gone behind his old best friends back and kissed his WIFE! And his wife was Hermione. And look what he did to Hermione! The petite brunette looked brave but Harry knew that she was breaking up inside. //I'm an awful person. //  
  
"Sorry" Harry said very quietly and left out the door.  
  
As soon as Hermione heard the door close she started to cry. Big, plump tears ran down her face. Harry was gone, again. He wasn't coming back, he left her again! Why, why was it like this! This wasn't the fairytale she had imagined. First of all, he wasn't on a white horse, and second of all he wasn't so damn selfish about it all. Couldn't he see that she didn't have a choice? She had to say no! It just couldn't happen like that. It wasn't right and she knew it. Ron was a good person! He would never do anything like that to Hermione! //I'm an awful person//  
  
  
  
When Harry pulled his car up to his apartment in the Muggle bit of London he felt worse then ever. He couldn't stop himself from loving Hermione. He tried to not like her, but it was impossible. He needed her. But she didn't need him. She had Ron, and Ron was a good person. He was good to her. He provided for her and was a wonderful husband. This was so unfair to Ron. It was unfair to Hermione. It was just so damn unfair! Harry sat in his car for a very long time before getting out. He entered his very messy apartment and fell onto the couch. He turned on the TV. He didn't really notice what he was watching. He just stared blankly ahead and thought of Hermione.  
  
Ron came home late that night again. Hermione was asleep on the couch when he entered their small house. He didn't want to wake her so he quietly picked her up and placed her lightly on their bed. Hermione twitched in her sleep.  
  
"Shhh, its just me love, go back to sleep."  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said groggily  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Ron smiled "Well, I love you too, hon. now go to sleep. Its late"  
  
Hermione nodded, smiled and placed her head back down on her pillow.  
  
  
  
The next week at work didn't go well. Both Hermione and Harry were extremely embarrassed about what happened and they didn't want to talk about it. Harry tried to apologize but Hermione stopped him. Hermione didn't think that it was all Harry's fault. Harry thought it was his entire fault. And they both felt completely horrible for Ron. Ron was the innocent victim (if you can call it that) in this situation. They just ignored each other as best they could and worked silently. There were no more lunch breaks or cheerful laughing. It was sad for both of them. They both missed each other. One day Harry came into Hermione's office.  
  
"We need to talk." His eyes were at his feet as he said this. He was too scared to make eye contact with Hermione at this moment.  
  
"Yes, I believe we do" Hermione sounded way to professional.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry I ne-"  
  
Hermione interrupted. "No, Harry. Its not you fault."  
  
"Oh, but it is! Don't you see! How can it not be my fault? I KISSED YOU HERMIONE!"  
  
"I know. I'm not stupid.. Its just that.. well, I didn't want to believe it." Hermione said quietly as she looked at her lap.  
  
"But, we can't change the past. We just have to work on the future okay?" No response. "We have to be fair to Ron in this. I'm not going to try anything ever again! I promise. I don't want to put you though that again. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Stop that."  
  
Harry was confused "Stop what?"  
  
"Being so nice!"  
  
Hermione smiled and Harry blushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. I hope you like this. It's shorter than usual cause I really just wanted to get it done. I new one will come out really soon. REVIEW! I like writing stories when I know people are going to read them. I really have no idea where I'm going to go from here. But I think that it will just come to me. There were only a few things that I had in mind to write!  
  
If you have any suggestions on where I should take this story then please e- mail me or just review it! I will be glad to read them and maybe work with them! Thanks again!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Damnit!  
  
Katie- Thanks, and your defiantly not a dork! Everyone who didn't review was a dork! Hehehe. Julianne- Thanks! You rock my world Pebbles- Thanks, Thanks Thanks. I really am glad you actually read it, with my sucky summary and all. Coco- alright, glad to see your not a sex addict ;o)  
  
The End- For Now  
  
REVIEW AND I"ll WRITE MORE TONIGHT! (Nov. 26) 


	6. Ron? Where are you Ron?

A/N - Hey, this is a short chapter. I'm updating 2 at once. I didn't know if I should put it as one chapter or two, but I decided on two. Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed. I love you all! I really hope that you like this story. I don't like this one as much. There is too much lying, it makes me sad. I really wanted this story to be light and fluffy, but then again how could it be with so much affairs and stuff. Oh, well, if you don't like this chapter then tell me all right? I will seriously re-write it, because I don't even like it that much. But if you like it, tell me so that I don't re-write it for nothing! All right, that was a long beginning A/N, but it doesn't matter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wish I was JK Rowling, I wish it, but I'm not, so that sucks. I'm not getting any damn money for writing this story and it sucks! SEND ME MONEY!  
  
  
  
The next weeks were slow at work. It was nice to have 'sorted' things out with Harry. Hermione now could work at peace without that stupid thing on her mind. Hermione and Harry still went out for lunches and breaks all the time and Hermione liked that. She felt herself becoming more and more attracted to Harry. But, she WAS happy with Ron. She honestly was, and she was kidding herself if anything could ever happen between her and Harry.  
  
She tried to act like nothing was between them, and it seemed to be working. Harry hadn't tried anything like he had promised and everything was running smoothly. well, at work at least.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
"Hermione, I just have to go out tonight! Just don't wait up for me, that's all I'm trying to tell you." "And all I'm trying to tell you, Ron is that I don't want you go out tonight. I am your wife, and I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You need to stay home, you need to spend time with ME!"  
  
"Hermione, I hate it when you get so selfish! Can't you see that I have no choice? I have to go out tonight, if I could have avoided it I would have, but I cant. Stop being so damn selfish!"  
  
"I'm not being selfish! I just want to make my husband dinner. "  
  
"Well, I cant tonight"  
  
"Ron! WE HAVNT HAD SEX IN OVER 2 WEEKS!"  
  
Silence  
  
"I know, its, its just that.- I've been really busy, and, and, I have to go."  
  
And Ron left Hermione all alone, sitting at a table. A table that was filled with wonderful food that Hermione had made all that day, just for tonight. It was their anniversy. Ron had forgotten, again. But, it wasn't the fact that Ron had forgot that made Hermione angry, it was the fact that he didn't even want her body or anything anymore. It was all very odd. Hermione buried her head in her arms and started to cry. She hated to fight with Ron, but he could just be SO inconsiderate at times.  
  
:: I cant believe him! He can't do this to me! I hate fighting with him, I love him so much. I just want to show him how much I love him. I make him this wonderful dinner and everything- oh, that's just too much. I don't care if he has to work! I'm his wife, and if I want him, I want him. The world will go on if he just doesn't go to work this one-day! I'm going to call Percy and ask him to let Ron have the night off!::  
  
Hermione got up and went to the phone, then realized that Percy was in the wizerding world. So instead she went to the cupboard about the fridge in the kitchen and took out a small jar filed with floo powder. She threw some in the fire and said "MINESTRY OF MAGIC"  
  
"Hello, Hermione. What brings you here?" Percy's smiling face greeted her.  
  
"Hey, Percy. I was just wondering if it was alright if Ron had the night off tonight."  
  
"Oh, is he working?"  
  
"Yes, he said that he had to, urgent or something"  
  
"Oh, I didn't know he was working, I thought for sure he would take the night of anyways, seeing as it was your anniversy."  
  
"Great, you remember and Ron doesn't!"  
  
"What? You mean Ron forgot again? Well, that's not a shocker. Anyway, why is he working? I thought he would be with you, that's where he left to go about an hour ago. Didn't he go home?"  
  
"Yes, he went home, just long enough to tell me that he was leaving again."  
  
"Where did he leave to?" Percy asked  
  
"Here, I thought."  
  
"Haven't seen him."  
  
"What? But he said that he was going to work! You didn't send him out or something?"  
  
"Nope, I gave him the night off"  
  
:: Where is Ron? Why is he lying to me? Is he in trouble? Why cant he trust me. Oh, maybe he was just mad at me and wanted to get out. What if he is having an affair?"::  
  
"Thanks anyway Percy. Bye"  
  
"Bye, Hermione. Good luck with Ron. He might be dense, but he loves you."  
  
The last thought kept running through Hermione's mind ::What if he is having an affair?:: She sat at home, wearing sweatpants and a white tank top. She was watching Quittich and she didn't know why. She missed Ron. She wanted so much to trust Ron, but how could she when she knew that he had been lying to her all this time! ::Great, Ron is out doing god knows what and I'm here watching Quittich. I'm so lame. Wait, why AM I just sitting here? What if Ron IS doing something with another woman!?::  
  
Hermione stood up. She grabbed her coat and got in the car. She didn't have a plan, but she didn't need one. She was going to confront Ron. She didn't know how, or when. But she drove.  
  
  
  
A/N- Alright, REVIEW REVIEW! YES or NO?  
  
P.S I saw Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets the other day. Here are my thoughts (you may not agree, but I feel like posting them)  
  
Likes:  
  
-I Love Gilbery Lockhart! I thought he was sooo funny -Mandrakes! AWESOME STUFF -Ron. I love Ron so much, he is my favorite -Evil Snape.. -Lucius Malfoy- he was soo funny on TV.. they were making the movie and he was like "Lets just hope Harry Potter is here to always save the day- OOPS! Sorry luv, I muddled my line up!" hehehhehe -THE SLUGS WERE SO AWESOME! My Ron pulled it off.  
  
Dislikes: -They didn't have the De-gnoming.. I really wanted to see a gnome -I didn't like the snake thing.. it made me mad -Hermione was so sad, it was cute, but I don't like her (mostly because I'm jealous of her perfect role) -Dobby looked so fake to me, whenever I saw him I thought of a computer  
  
**IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE MOVIE, GO SEE IT! IT ROCKS!** 


	7. DAMN YOU RONAhh, i'm crashing

A/N: Alright, here is the next chappie. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
DISCLAMER: These characters belong to J.K.R, but I have them on loan to do whatever I damn well want., ; )  
  
  
  
It was hard for Hermione to concentrate on the road that day. Thoughts of how Ron might be cheating on her hurt so bad. Tears streaming down her face were constantly blurring her vision. She didn't know whether to feel hurt or to feel mad. She wiped her face clean of tears roughly.  
  
/He's such a jerk, what a typical Ron thing to do, go cheat on his wife//  
  
//No// The other voice in her head argued  
  
//No, No. Ron wouldn't do anything like that, he loves you, you love him, don't be so dumb Hermione//  
  
//.I'M DUMB? What about him He HAS been lying to me after all//  
  
//You don't even know what he is doing, maybe he is buying you a birthday present or something.. Stop acting like a baby.//  
  
//I'm NOT A BABY.. // she thought as she blew her nose.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!!" Hermione screamed. The scream was closely followed by a squeal of tiers and a loud crunch of metal.  
  
Hermione was very still. She didn't move.  
  
  
  
Ron got home at around 1:00. Before opening the door to their very muggle apartment, he fixed up his very untidy hair and smoothed out his clothes.  
  
"Hermione, I'm home!" He bellowed into their apartment. "HERMIONE! I'M HOME!" No answer.  
  
//Probably sleeping// Ron thought  
  
Ron looked in and out of each room. //I guess she's not home. Oh, well, I'll watch some quittich on the Tele then.// He sat on the couch with a bag of chips and started to watch.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Harry rolled over in his bed.  
  
The clock on his bedside said 11:00 in bright red Numbers. He groaned and rolled over again, trying to sleep. After about an hour he was successful.  
  
"I love you Harry, I don't care about Ron anymore. All I want is you, for now and forever. Be mine." Hermione said to Harry very, very sexily.  
  
"I love you too Hermione."  
  
Harry kissed Hermione deeply and laid her back onto the bed. He released her lips so that he could go and kiss her cheeks, then nibble on her ear lobes and finally work his way down her neck. Harry smiled up at Hermione as he undid her buttons on her shirt. One by one, he was making his way closer to the thing he wanted to do since he saw Hermione the first day they met again. One more button to go and he would see his prize-  
  
BRRRIIINNNNGGG  
  
Harry sat bolt up right in bed. He groaned as he remembered what he was dreaming about. He pulled back his blankets so that he could confirm it. Yup, he defiantly just had a sexy dream about Hermione. He groaned again and fell back onto his bed.  
  
BRRRRIIINNNGGGG  
  
Harry shot out a hand and picked up the telephone.  
  
"He-" He cleared his thought "Hello?"  
  
"Harry?" Hermione's voice was in panic.  
  
"Hermione? What is it?" He asked straitening up in bed.  
  
"I-I didn't want to call Ron Harry, I don't even know where he is. I'm sorry to wake you at this hour, but I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't important. You see, there was an accident."  
  
Harry was very concerned and his tone proved it "What kind of accident?"  
  
"It was a car crash, and there were lots of people involved, my car is wrecked and.."  
  
"Who gives a damn about your car? Are YOU alright?"  
  
"Yes, Harry I'm fine. It was a drunk driver. I don't think anyone was killed. 2 people went into a muggle ambulance a while ago. I just really need to get picked up right now. I was wondering if-"  
  
"Where are you?" Harry interrupted, Now getting a shirt on.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Thanks for coming" Hermione said, now in Harry mustang.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I would have called Ron, but he wasn't home"  
  
"mmhmm" Harry agreed  
  
"I never know where he is these days, he seems to go off all night."  
  
"Yup" Harry didn't want to get involved, he was furious at Ron and tried not to show it.  
  
"I really hope I'm not over reacting about this whole thing. Its probably nothing right?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione is probably nothing."  
  
"Why are you so sarcastic? I'm trying to tell you something. This is really serious Harry. I want to know what you think I should do."  
  
"Why, Hermione?"  
  
"Because your option matters to me."  
  
"Do you really want to know what I think?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think that Ron is cheating on you. I think that Ron has woman after woman every night. I think he doesn't deserve someone as absolutely wonderful as you. I think that this is totally an unfair situation for you to be in. He is a horrible person and you are the best person I have ever met. I think that if you didn't love Ron so much I would go over there and punch him in the face for making you feel bad. THAT'S WHAT I THINK HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione stared at her hands. Silent tears were running down her face. She knew it was true. All of a sudden, what Harry had said made perfect sense to her. He had been doing this! She didn't want to go home right now.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?  
  
"Your right"  
  
"I know, ive known for 3 days."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I came over to vist you, and then I saw Ron in your house. I knocked on the door and a half naked woman answered the door."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should have told you earlier. I just didn't know how. I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Hermione surprisingly wasn't hurt as much as she thought. She wasn't sad, she didn't cry. She was mad! She was furious. The first thing she wanted to do right now was punch Ron in the face. Well, maybe that was the second thing she wanted to do.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"MM?"  
  
"I Want to go to your house tonight"  
  
  
  
A/N! Alright, I just wrote that in 26 minutes, I timed myself. That's kinda weird. Okay, im getting sick on this story, so im thinking only 1 more chapter. And its gonna be graphic. So.  
  
  
  
TO ALL X-RATED AUTHOURS! WANNA BE A PART OF MY STORY?! WRITE ME A GOOD Harry/HERMIONE LOVE SCENE AND I'LL PUT IT UP AS MY NEXT CHAPTER. Send it to : Sugar_Plum_Princess101@hotmail.com OR shewhomustnotbenamed101@hotmail.com.  
  
Okay, so please review. I know that this was a kinda weird story. When I started to write it, I had no intenion of their being a car crash, I just threw it in there to make another chappie.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN. hehe, I would never do that... or would I?  
  
If you don't review, I don't write. That's how it goes. 18 days till CHRISTmas.. sorry I hate how there is this whole like 'season of giving' it annoys me. Just call it what it is! 


	8. Update

Hello my wonderful adoring fans. . I love you all, but just not enough so start writing again! I have NO ideas on a story line and I just don't want to wreck the story. I'm very sorry. I hope that you can imagine how the story will end up without my help. I will continue writing this one day, just not today. Thank you so much for your support.  
  
Sincerely, Fleur101 Shewhomustnotbenamed101  
  
PS. I am still constantly on this site reading stories, so this isn't the last of Fleur101 


End file.
